


Girls (And Boys)

by axolotlNerd



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Skyhill (Band), Starbomb (Band), The Northern Hues (Band)
Genre: Fluff, God They Are Cute, Hair Braiding, M/M, Short, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd
Summary: In between episodes, Arin realizes he doesn't know how to braid hair.





	Girls (And Boys)

“How do girls _do_  this?!” Arin said in a jokingly rageful voice. It was in between Grump episodes, and Arin was waiting for Dan to pick a game to play for a one-off. Dan laughed as he turned. 

“Dude, how do you not know? It’s super easy!” Dan said, holding a few different games in his hands. He walked over to the couch, setting down the few games and starting to look through them. Petz Catz 2 looked like it could be good. 

“Well then why don’t you just fuckin’ teach me then!” He said. Dan replied seriously, turning to Arin. 

“Yeah, sure.” He pulled a lock of Arin’s hair from his face, separating it into three. Arin’s face somewhat flushed at the suddenness, but he watched closely. Dan carefully braided it, slowly and a little exaggerated. He checked back to make sure Arin was still watching, and smiled when he saw the concentrated look on his face. 

When Dan finished, he held the bottom of the lock of hair to hold it. “There! See?” He said with a smile on his face. Arin nodded. 

“Can I try on yours?” He asked. Dan nodded, still smiling. He turned around, pushing his mountain of hair to his back as Arin scooted forwards.

“I don’t know how you’re going to do it with this curly beast.” He laughed. Arin smiled, but turned his focus to Dan’s hair.

He was surprised by how soft it was as he threaded his fingers through it. Carefully, he pulled it into three even sections, concentrating as he threaded the strands through and over each other. 

Dan sat still, finding himself calmed by the feeling of Arin lightly pulling his hair to get the strands even, to move them right. The soft tugging felt nice, sending him into a half-napping state quickly. 

Arin had to retry a few times, but Dan didn’t mind. It was just more time that he got to enjoy the small tugs at his hair. When Arin finally finished, he pulled a hair-band off his wrist, carefully folding it at the end of Dan’s braid. Normally Arin only carried them for putting his own hair in a bun, but this was a better use.

“Done.” He said, admiring his own work. Dan grabbed it, pulling it around gently to try and look at it. 

“Shit, I’m gonna have to make you braid my hair more often.” Dan said. He leaned back, laying right on Arin’s lap. “Congrats, you now can qualify to be a girl.”

“Yesss,” Arin cheered. Dan smiled up at him. 

“Ready for another episode?”

“Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on the axolotlnerd tumblr, where I take requests for shorter writings! Come join us, we have fun!


End file.
